Sparrow And The Young Turner
by WinterLover147
Summary: What if Will wasn't rescued by Elizabeth and crew? What if he escaped and instead grew up in Tortuga? If he was a thief? How would the story be any different? Slash. Jack/Will. Norrington/Elizabeth. Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** My first fic of POTC. I hope it's okay. This is just the prologue, how Will's life was different and all' so please ignore the lack of details.

**Summary:** What if Will wasn't rescued by Elizabeth and crew? What if he escaped and instead grew up in Tortuga? If he was a thief? How would the story be _any_ different?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

"Find it!" Barbarossa roared to his crew as they invaded the ship. Many women aboard screamed and squealed in fear as the pirates chased them around. An old man quickly turned and slammed the door behind him.

Lucas threw open the window, where a small dingy was hooked just below. One by one, he piled the children in. Melanie Andearsan, George Bellamy, and Will Turner. When they were tucked firmly in the little boat, he began unhooking it. That's when the something slammed against the door. He looked behind himself and made a decision. He looked at the oldest: George. "I want all of you to sail that way," He pointed to the east. Melanie spoke up, "What about you?" He smiled at the little red head. He pat all their heads, his heart jumping when the glass broke. He grabbed a heavy bag and handed it to George. He stared at them all sadly, before glancing to the door briefly. "Go, now!" he exclaimed as he pulled a knife from his pocket and immediately cut the line. The children screamed as the boat fell to the water roughly. At that very moment, the door broke and Lucas was grabbed.

"Which one of ye is capt'n?" Barbarossa hissed. He turned towards the room as Pintel and Ragetti brought out an aged man from the cabins. He smirked cruelly as the man viciously pulled at his arms, freezing when he heard the click of a gun. He stared Barbarossa right in the eye as the pistol was pressed against his forehead harshly. "Ye the capt'n?" Barbarossa asked with a smirk. At the man's nod, he scowled. He turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "You too! Were there any others in there?" Both shook their heads.

Growling in annoyance, Barbarossa turned and asked, "What's yer name, _capt'n_?" Mocking the man's title, while Barbarossa's crew laughed. "Lucas," the man hissed, spitting at Barbarossa. Barbarossa glared, before pulling the trigger.

XxX

Melanie whimpered softly as the biting wind rocked their dingy harshly. George and Will looked to the seven year old sympathetically. George put down his oar, and motioned for William to do the same. They had been rowing for two days and a half, both boys' arms sore and aching, literally shaking at the tension. None of them thought of the bag that had been given to them by their kind captain. Melanie coughed softly and Will finally looked to the bag. "What's in that, anyway?" He rasped. George seemed to share his curiosity, for he unfolded it.

A silence fell upon all of them. "Are you serious?" George finally asked skeptically. There were four canteens, a rather thick, but small, blanket, some bandages, and bread. After smelling the canteens, William gasped. "It's water!"

They all dug in, relieving themselves of hunger and thirst, before George finally realized what they were doing. With hurried haste, he ripped everything from Melanie and Will's hands. "We need to ration these," he explained, "Who knows how long it'll be until we reach land.

A few moments of silence and William nodded in agreement. "He's right." Even at twelve years old, he knew better. Will was raised to be wise from his mother. She was always rough with him, but he knew she loved him. But she was dead now, after being sick for four, long, desperate years, she passed and he left to find his father. William fingered the medallion on his chest nostalgically.

Melanie had a different life. She was raised spoiled and, when both her parents dumped her on the street to keep in their house, she snuck on the ship. She was treated kindly by the crewmembers on the ship; while Will and George had adopted her into their life easily. Both she and William looked towards George as the leader. What he says goes.

With some reluctance, all of them put everything back in the bag. George and Will took up rowing again, while Melanie sang softly to help encourage them.

XxX

Two years later, the three were comfortable in the rather lively town of Tortuga. Only William and George had jobs, while Melanie lay in a very filthy cot, struggling to stay healthy, while the boys struggle to find a cheap doctor. Will was a thief, mostly stealing what was necessary to survive, unless there was a desperate time. George was a bartender. He was paid by the hour and didn't exactly approve of William's choice of earning money. Though neither did Will. Five months more, and dear little Melanie passed on. George and William fought many times after that. When George couldn't take it anymore, he stomped off and never returned, leaving Will to himself, and struggling. The little trio was no more.

After that, William took a permanent job of stealing. He took small jobs, before he actually started to live off it. He went many places and three years later, he found himself in Port Royal.

XxX

The grass certainly was greener here. The air so much _cleaner_, but Will didn't enjoy it. He was used to the smell of sex, rum and just plain filth that he nearly fainted at the lack of it here. At fifteen, he was still very much innocent to not-so-innocent gestures. He didn't understand gestures, and he certainly never thought of sex. Most of his life was spent surviving, and holding onto the little dignity he had left. He couldn't waste time on such things.

He was here to retrieve a tiny little diamond bracelet. A tiny little diamond bracelet that was in the _Governor's mansion_. He looked at the rather magnificent home, and, for a small fleetingly second, thought of his mother. He shook his head and looked to the setting sun. He could steal it tonight and be gone. He hated this place, as was aware of how reckless the idea was to just barge into the mansion. He didn't even know where they kept it!

He touched the medallion that had come to be a little courage charm. It helped ease his rapidly beating heart. He had many jobs to do; there were three here in Port Royal, and he could do all of them tonight. A little risky, but what was life without risks?

XxX

Four hours later, and he was creeping along the cobblestone of the mansion's garden. His back was to the open sea, the heavenly scent of salty seawater, nothing but a barely-there lick. That was barely reassuring. He looked to the open window to the right on the second story. He had already stolen the other object, and gathered information for another payer. He was on a roll and this was his last job here. He tried to ignore the feeling that he'd be back someday.

He grabbed a stone sticking out of the wall unevenly and used that as leverage to climb the wall. He pushed the window open farther and slipped in with a practiced lack of noise. He smirked victoriously and took a step forward. The smirk disappeared when his leg hit the edge of a desk. He fell and slammed into the ground rather loudly. The medallion, in all its golden glory, fell out of his shirt. It clumped to the ground, and one of its chain links got caught in a stray nail on the wooden floor. In a hurried haste to get up, Will forced him self to stand quickly. When he met resistance, he didn't even think twice before ripping his neck free. The medallion, chain and all, was not even given a second glance as Will quickly left the room.

A quiet sigh of relief left Will. No one heard him; no alarms were raised. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he quickly checked every room that was unlocked. When downstairs, he went to the room at the left of the entrance. In there, he realized, was where most of the treasures were kept. He quickly lit a lantern at the draped windows. When he saw all the gold, he nearly fainted. He quickly looked for anything that could resemble his objective.

A quiet 'ah hah!' left his lips as he picked up a very similar bracelet that his client had spoke of inside a glass case. He inspected the case, before he turned it around. A little latch, right at the top of the case; hidden by the rim of gold on the case. God, people were so stupid. He unlatched it, grabbed the bracelet and quickly bolted.

Of course it wasn't until he was safely docked in Tortuga, that Will, rather heatedly, realized that the medallion was gone.

XxX

Elizabeth turned under the covers, turned again, then sighed and got up. The sun was bright in the morning sky, barely rising above the horizon; and Elizabeth planned on asking her father for drapes. Heavy, thick drapes. Layers, just to block out the sun. God, she was tired.

She wrestled with the covers before untangling herself from them. She gasped when her feet touched the cold ground. Must have been around 0600 or maybe 0700? She pondered this while she walked, before her feet stepped on something so cold she jumped. She looked down and noticed a medallion glinting up at her.

Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a pirate medallion. She ran the pads of her fingers over it; it was gorgeous. It seemed to have been carved, real gold. She was going to keep it. After all, it _was_ in her room. She frowned, realizing that she'd have to keep this from her father, lest it be taken from her. Shaking her head as if to rid herself of these thoughts, she put the chain around her neck and clipped the links together.

* * *

**AN: **Congrats to you if you read all the way through!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! It really helped and I'm actually a little embarassed.

Thanks to: **ichigofan01 and Ima** especially!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. They belong to Walt Disney Pictures. Or Disney.

_**Edit: 1-06-11: I don't think I should continue this fic. It's too close to the original plot, and the summary doesn't really match. Maybe I'll finish this, but I'm going to work on a fic that actually does make sense with the plot. I swear, on pain of death, I will finish this in the future though. Thank you. And sorry; very sorry.**_

* * *

Three Years Later…

Whistling lightly as he walked, Will strolled through the streets of Tortuga. Dodging thrown glasses, moving away from harlots, and even offering a cheery smile to a few drunks, today was a good day. Not only was he paid a surplus amount since he gave Billy, one of his very permanent payers, information on Black Beard; but he also had a job to visit Port Royal again. He couldn't just leave to Port Royal for no reason, suspicious indeed it was. He really wanted to find his lost necklace. Will knew he'd lost it there, either when gathering information, or he dropped it in the Governor's home. He'd prefer the former, but he had an inkling feeling that it was indeed lost in the governor's mansion.

The thought dampened his mood, but he still smiled. He nodded politely to passerby's that just happened to stare at him. The nineteen year old frowned, but moved out of the way when some men from 'Faithful Bride' threw a fat drunk into the pigpen. Even after living here, he still had his morals, and quickly walked off, a frown now quite stuck on his features.

He was donned in a satin blue dress shirt, and a black waistcoat. Over those, was a black coat that reached down to his knees. His black breeches were slightly loose, his leather boots covering the ends of them. His tricorn hat that completed the look was pulled back slightly. His hair was tied in a loose, low ponytail.

On his way, he picked up a few wildflowers growing around the edge of town.

XxX

Deep off the outskirts of town, was an average shack. Trees surrounded it, and its entrance was not seen. Will went around the back of his little home, stopping to put the flowers on a tiny mound, just barely off level with the terrain.

He made his way up the uneven steps, and paused. His door was opened. He pulled a short knife from his belt, and pushed the door open cautiously. He gripped his knife tight, and slowly pulled his pistol from it's home. After a thorough inspection, which could only be thorough, for the shack was made up of only one room, Will concluded that he must've not closed it right. He stalked back to the entrance and closed the wooden door. He noticed a note on the flat of it when it shut. It was an aged paper, with a knife keeping it in place. Pulling it from his door, he read, _'Meet us at the Faithful Bride tomorrow morning at the first sight of dawn. We're left to the door inside. Don't be late,'_ that was annoying.

He unconsciously tucked the note into his coat pocket. He made his way to a small cot in the corner of the room. He had replaced the old one, it smelled awful, and many things were living inside of it. Pulling his hair loosed, he collapsed onto it. Not bothering to change, he forced his body to shut down.

XxX

At just 0400, Will's eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up and ran a calloused hand through his hair. He stood, in absolutely no hurry at all, and left his shack.

And he really was in no hurry to get there. If his mystery clients were so eager that they broke into his home, then they could wait until he decided to arrive.

He passed the Faithful Bride at least twelve times, the sun almost completely raised now, and Will decided to enter the place. He despised these places. He wouldn't go in unless he absolutely _had_ to.

He almost smirked when he made his way to his left. He saw his clients right away. How could he tell? They wouldn't take their eyes off him, and seemed very pissed. He stopped not two feet from their table. There were only four of them. A tall dark man, another with dreadlocks, and one that was fingering a little spherical bomb. The fourth, Will presumed, was the captain. And what a cliché captain he was. There was a bloody _monkey_ on his shoulder. The 'captain' raised a mug to his lips, downing the drink.

"Yer late," He slammed the cup down. Will scowled, "Well pardon me," sarcasm. He used it often. It was going to kill him one day. Monkey-man, as Will had come to title him with, let out a loud, completely unneeded laugh. "What's yer name?" Will stared suspiciously at him. "Will," "Got yerself a _surname_?" "Bellamy." Hell, George probably wouldn't even _know_ if he used it. "Barbarossa. Hector Barbarossa," Will twitched. "I don't remember _asking_," Barbarossa snorted. "Ye have guts boy, but I ain't here fer casualties. I'm in need of yer assistance." Will raised an eyebrow. "And, how much are you willing to pay?" He took a step closer to the table.

Barbarossa quirked an eyebrow, "Don't ye want to know what te task is?" He smirked. "It be mighty long, and probably take a while te complete," Will put a hand on his hip. "Are you quite done?" He asked impatiently. He hadn't eaten that morning; damn himself for not doing so. He had plenty of time to.

Motioning a barmaid to refill his drink, he looked to Will. "Have ye heard of the cursed Aztec gold?" Yeah, he'd heard of it. He nodded to Barbarossa to continue, but Barbarossa lowered his voice, forcing him to take a step closer. "I won' go in te details, but we are in need for you to assist us in finding a piece," Will furrowed his brow. Barbarossa continued, "It would seem that our _friend_," The word was spit as if he'd drunk piss. "Bootstrap Bill Turner had sent off one of te pieces…" The rest of what Barbarossa said faded from Will's mind. _'Turner? It couldn't be my father. He was a sailor,'_ He snapped out of his daze at Barbarossa's look. "Um, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Barbarossa eyed him distastefully, before repeating, "Our friend, had sent off one of te pieces. We are currently lookin' for it."

Will felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. His father: William Turner I had sent a piece of gold to his mother and him! Will bit his lip, before asking, "How much are you willing to pay?"

Barbarossa smiled. "A few thousand guineas maybe?" Will smirked. "Alright then, I'll do it." He lied. He wasn't going to give them that medallion. If this 'Bootstrap' really was his father, then he had to have had a good reason to send it off.

Will walked off, now very determined to find something to eat. Breakfast was really important after all.

XxX

He arrived in Port Royal easily. Casually walking off a ship that had just docked, he leisurely strolled down the docks, inhaling the sweet salty scent of the sea. As he walked he passed a few men who looked at him curiously. Will, not exactly comfortable, walked faster until he was well enough in the town. He looked at the almost peaceful town and briefly wondered how he would turn out if he lived here. He kept walking until he was dangerously close to the mansion.

According to the rumors spreading about. A young Captain, James Norri-something was being promoted to the rank of commodore in a few months. Interesting, only, not really. '_I'd probably be gone by then,_' He thought. Then a thought struck him. What if he waited until they were gone to look for the medallion? It'd be helpful; he could study the house and see who might have it. '_And a vacation_' Yes, albeit not very relaxing, nor comfortable, but he needed time off. And no pirates were allowed to come here. He was able to get into town by luck. Maybe even skill if he needed an ego boost.

* * *

**AN:** The events in COTBP haven't happened yet. About seven moths prior at least.

Edit- /12-13-10/ - I changed the title. It just didn't seem to fit the story. It also gave me an idea for another fic that actually had the title make sense. Thank you, and Sorry for the inconvienence.


End file.
